There are Some Things Magic CAN'T Heal
by Theresa L'Anne
Summary: A oneshot. A normal day of Angeline Fowl's life. R&R! This is my first AF fic. If you find anything strange or off about it, please tell me.


**There are Somethings Magic CAN'T Heal**

_Author: Theresa L'Anne_

A Oneshot about Angeline Fowl

The life of Angeline was once a horrible mess. That is, until Artemis had the fairy, Holly Short, cure her. They thought she'd go back to normal. So she did, for her that is. Angeline is not normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day began as any other for Angeline. She woke to a sunny room with birds chirping outside. She was the last one to wake.

She stood and walked to the window. "What a lovely day!" she exclaimed. She turned and proceeded to dress. She left the room and walked quickly down the stairs. Juliet was on her way up.

"Mrs. Fowl!" she said, surprised, "I was just on my way to wake you. Breakfast is ready."

"Wonderful! " Angeline said, joyfully, continuing down.

"Umm… Mrs. Fowl wait! Please slow down!" Juliet rushed to stop her from falling down the rest of the stairs. Angeline laughed it off and reached the landing safely. Yes. A normal day.

------------

Angeline peeked into her son's lab. "Arty, dear, may I come in?"

Artemis glanced up at her and nodded. She walked in, gracefully as she always did. "It's a nice day isn't it?" she said quietly. He nodded. "The birds just sing and sing and sing!" Angeline sighed contently. "Tonight Juliet has a match, doesn't she?" Artemis nodded again. "She's wonderful! Butler seems to be getting all too old too quickly." He nodded for the third time, he was used to her endless babbling by now. "Arty, you'll have to watch the twins today."

Artemis stopped and looked up at her, "Both Apollo and Hermes?" His mother nodded, "Juliet can't, and your father and I are going to a party. Have fun dear." She stood and swept out of the room leaving Artemis to his thoughts.

------------

"Goodbye, dear. Make sure you take care of them. They have to eat by six or they start getting grumpy, and they have to be in their beds by 7:30 or they'll just drop where they stand. Make sure they eat everything and make sure there are vegetables with their dinner." Angeline smiled at Artemis, "I know you three will get along nicely."

She turned to the twin boys standing next to their brother. "You two be good for big brother Arty, all right?" They smiled small toothless smiles at her.

She left, dragging Artemis Senior behind her saying, "Have fun dears!"

The drive took about half an hour. When they got there Angeline immediately turned to the valet and stated, "That strip just doesn't go with your eyes. But the rest of your suit is just lovely. Have you seen my little Arty lately? Oh he's grown up so fast. The twins are just adorable."

Artemis senior grasped her hand and lead her away. "Come Angeline," he said quietly, "We should go inside." They walked leaving a very confused valet.

They walked into the party and Angeline immediately walked up to the host and began babbling. "Wonderful party. I can tell, even though I just got here. Do you think this dress was the right thing to wear? I can't be sure you see because it seems all my clothes are out of date. You've met Arty haven't you? He's a wonderful boy. He stayed hoe to take care of the twins today. They're little angels. You know, sir, you're rather tall." She ended with a curtsy and walked off and chatted to others in much the same way.

Artemis senior walked up to the host. "Forgive her sir. She gets like this from time to time. I'm quite sure she'll quiet down soon." The taller man just laughed heartily and smiled.

As it was, Artemis senior was correct, Angeline did quiet down. She fell asleep in the car mumbling about her children. The car stopped in the driveway and Artemis senior got out, carrying Angeline. He smiled when he saw Artemis junior waiting at the door for them.

"How did the babysitting go?" he asked his son in a low voice as to not wake Angeline.

"Fine." the younger man replied and smiled, "Yours?"

Artemis senior almost laughed at his son's rare joke. He answered, "It could have gone better. Good night son. Get a good sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day." He strode up the stairs to lay Angeline gently on their bed before getting himself ready for sleep.

-----------

A/N: Was it any good at all I wonder? It was my first AF fic so… I hope it was at the very least decent. Angeline's one of my favorite character's, if you can't guess. This fic happens to be my view on how Angeline is now. Though she was supposedly cured, she still has a tendency to go off in my opinion. Please Review! By the way, I plan on doing another view of this day from Artemis. I doubt that one will be much good if this one is bad. Tell me what you think of the idea.


End file.
